Love Hearts & Sweet Notes
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Sara and Griss invent a new version of Scrabble.


Okay, so Valentine's day was like 15 or so days ago. Like last month. But I'm still posting this story. We all need some romantic, cute, Gris and Sara stories in our lives.  
  
Enjoy! :)  
  
**********  
  
Title: Love Hearts & Sweet Notes  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Sara and Gris invent a new version of Scrabble.   
Notes: This came to me while I was driving home one night. I ended up buying two bags of those hearts, which I'll be eating till next Christmas. But it's worth it.  
Archived: Yes, please!   
Extra Notes: I remember reading an X-Files story where Mulder and Scully passed hearts back and forth. That was their whole conversation. So I decided to do one Geek Love style.  
  
Feedback is welcomed.   
  
**********  
  
Walking into the lunchroom, Sara dropped two bags on the table and then slumped into a chair. Ripping open the bags, she spread the contents over the table.  
  
It was Valentine's Day, the day of love. Okay, that was starting to make her sick. She was a hopeless romantic but when she had no one to share the day with, it made her just sick to her stomach.   
  
Nick had managed to get the night off after talking about some blonde he had met. Warrick also got the night off and so did Catherine. Everyone, well maybe just her, thought that Warrick had asked Catherine out because Catherine was more bubbly then usual and Warrick had a stupid grin plastered to his face. Even Greg got the night off, too.  
  
So here she sat on Valentine's Day Night, flipping over the candies she had brought herself as a gift.  
  
*****  
  
Walking and reading should have been a new Olympic sport according to Grissom, but he kept it to himself. Walking into the lunchroom, he stopped short of walking into the table. Looking up over the top of his glasses, Grissom saw that he wasn't alone. "Sara?"  
  
Leaning her head on her hand, Sara grumbled.  
  
Okay, it was his Sara. Rounding the table, Grissom put the file down that he had been reading, and sat down across from her. "Are you still mad about not getting the night off?"  
  
Looking up with just her eyes, Sara pushed something towards him.  
  
Looking down, Grissom picked it up. "Whatever," he read. Looking it over, he flipped it over then put it back down. "What are these?"  
  
Pointing over to the bags, Sara went back to flipping them over.  
  
Picking up the bags, Grissom read them out loud. "Love Hearts & Sweet Notes." Valentine candies. He understood. Putting the bags to one side, Grissom watched her. "Can I have one?"  
  
She wasn't in the mood to share her candies. Looking through the heaping pile, she found the one she was looking for. Pushing it towards Grissom, she returned to her earlier job. Flipping them over.  
  
Looking down at it, he read it. "I don't think so." Pushing it to the side, Grissom figured he could play her game.  
  
Suddenly stopping, Sara quickly realized that Grissom was still sitting across from her but he was now flipping the candies over.  
  
Noticing she had stopped, Grissom made a silent inquiry. Pushing a candy over to her, he waited for her to read it.  
  
Oh she read it all right but didn't dare to read it out loud.  
  
HONEY  
  
Two could play this game. Sliding another one to Grissom, Sara sat back.  
  
Grissom had to look at it twice.  
  
FUSS POT  
  
Eyeing her, he slid one over to her.  
  
CHERIE  
  
Looking through the pile, Sara slid another one to him.  
  
TRUST ME  
  
Always, but he didn't say it out loud. He gave her a smile. Looking through the pile, he found one and pushed it over to Sara.  
  
MY ANGEL  
  
Sara gave Grissom a big smile. Flicking a candy over to him, she waited patiently. She was starting to like this game.  
  
YOU'RE COOL  
  
Sliding a candy towards Sara, Grissom figured this was a new form of the board game Scrabble.  
  
YOU'RE SO FINE  
  
Sara was enjoying herself. She had gotten over her Valentine's Day Blues.  
  
YOU'RE AWESOME  
  
Scrabble played with Sweet Notes and Love Hearts.  
  
ANGEL FACE  
  
Sara was having a blast.  
  
GREAT GUY  
  
So was Grissom. This was something different for him.  
  
PRETTY EYES  
  
Popping a candy into her mouth, Sara flicked another one at him.  
  
CUTE SMILE  
  
Also eating one, Grissom searched the pile for another one.  
  
DREAM GIRL  
Also searching the pile, Sara giggled as she found her next one. The game was getting her giddy.  
  
YOU'RE SO COOL  
  
On the outside Grissom kept his composure but in the inside, he was enjoying himself.  
  
BE MY GIRL  
  
Staring at the love note, Sara smiled. She'd be his girl anytime.  
  
MY LOVE  
  
Grissom just had to smile.  
  
I'M HOOKED  
  
So did Sara. Smile that is.  
  
I DIG YOU  
  
Looking over at Sara, he watched her shrug her shoulders. These weren't the best scrabble tiles.   
  
YOU MELT MY HEART  
  
Sara was loving every minute of the game.  
  
I SURRENDER  
  
Oh ya, it wasn't scrabble. But it was still a game. So she surrendered to him. Interesting. It was time to use some of his prime candies.  
  
BE MY LOVE  
  
Sara had to look at the candy twice. Things were heating up.  
  
SUGAR LIPS  
  
RED LIPS  
  
Lips, Sara knew this could get even more interesting if she played her candies right.  
  
YOU ONLY  
  
Smiling at Sara, Grissom pushed another candy to her.  
  
ARE YOU WILLING  
  
Oh she was willing.  
  
YOU WIN  
  
JUST SAY YES  
  
Sara was hoping this would end in something she wanted but it was Gris, probably won't happen.   
  
KISS ME  
  
KISS  
  
She had to read it a few times for it to register in her brain. She had thought he had used the same one she had. But nope, he hadn't.  
  
THE ONE I LOVE  
  
SWEET KISS  
  
Oh ya, she liked it.  
  
OH BOY  
  
Going through the rest of the candies, Grissom couldn't seem to find the one he wanted. So he got up.  
  
Watching him, Sara was baffled.  
  
Walking around the table, Grissom stopped beside her.  
  
Turning her chair, Sara looked up at him. Watching him closely, she popped a candy into her mouth.  
  
Leaning down, Grissom grabbed a hold of the arms to her chair. Leaning closer he gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
Sara was shocked.  
  
Moving in again, Grissom kissed her, again. But this time it wasn't a sweet kiss. It was a passionate kiss. Pulling back, Grissom stood up.  
  
Sara was speechless and candy-less.  
  
Holding her candy between his teeth, Grissom smiled as he sucked it back into his mouth. Leaning over the table, he grabbed his file then headed to the door. Stopping at the door, he turned back to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sara." Then left.  
  
There was nothing she could say or do. Her Valentine's Day had gone from boring to great in a matter of time. She decided right there and then, that every Valentine's Day she'd buy those Love Hearts and Sweet Notes. They were worth it.  
  
**********  
  
Feedback please. J 


End file.
